Digimon Tamers: I Hate Snow
by Mugen no Ken
Summary: [REVISIONS PENDING] As Beelzebumon travels the Digital World, the weather of a mountain brings back thoughts of days past...


Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers Owned by Bandai and Toei Animation. 

Time Line Note: This begins sometime after episode 27, but I don't have any exact time at the moment. It doesn't really matter for the overall story though. Sometime before episode 34, at least.

Notes: Hmm. not much, except this probably isn't the happiest holiday fic in the world, but Impmon/Beelzebumon isn't the happiest Digimon in the world. ; Oh, and for those who don't know, Ai and Makoto (or Mako-chan as he's referred to in dialogue) are the names of Impmon's former Tamers. Yukidarumon is also the original name for Frigimon.  
Edit: I fixed some embarrassing grammar errors. ;;;

I Hate Snow

By Infinity Blade

-The Digital World

Beelzebumon's motorcycle Behemoth soared with easy over the relative uneasy terrain of the snowy mountain road. -Snow... Damn, I'm starting to wish I hadn't come through here...- The Ultimate Demon Lord Digimon gripped the handlebars tighter and sped up along the past. The cold wind whipped at his face, but he didn't really care. Eventually he saw a small village full of igloos up ahead of him. Slamming on the brakes, his had Behemoth skid to a stop and he looked out at the place.

A small grin crossed Beelzebumon's face and he climbed off the vehicle. He pound a fist into a palm and chuckled, -Wonder what type of Digimon they have there... A nice Perfect to take my aggressions out on wouldn't be too bad right now... or hey, even a bunch of Adults.- He started to walk, his boots crunching in the snow and causing him to stop and cringe. "I hate that intelligent creatures can't just forget things when they want too." Beelzebumon muttered before continuing on, but his memories wouldn't stop nagging him.

-Earth. December 24th, The Previous Year

Impmon kicked a small pile of snow off a building with as much force as he could muster and growled, "I hate this stuff, it's cold, it's wet, and it-" He heard a scream from below to see a man was now covered in the stuff. Chuckling, Impmon kneeled down and gathered a ball of it in his gloved hands, "-it has it's uses." With one swift swing, he sent the ball flying and hit the man below again before cackling and hopping off as the human just cursed.

Leaping to another building, Impmon looked down and across the street at a rather busy toy store, "Ah Christmas, the most ingenious marketing ploy to ever be created..." Scoffing, Impmon leapt on the building's ledge and began walking, "People go out, spend all their money, for stuff people likely will stuff in the trash eventually less than a year later. Wonder when the vast majority of the population will wise up and just give cash-"

Impmon pretty much cut himself off as he stepped on some ice and slipped off the ledge. He soared downward through the air, unable to slow his descent and slammed into a bridge that crossed over the road. Groaning, he lifted himself up and looked around the see various people staring at him, "...what're you lookin' at?!" He generated small red fireballs on each of his fingers and tossed them around aimlessly, making many of the people go running, "Go on! GET!" Huffing he turned around to find two people still staring at him. a small girl and boy.

"Come on." The woman behind them, their mother, said.

"Ai... Mako-chan..." Impmon murmured in surprise before he suddenly turned and went running. After running down the stairs to the bridge, the Small Demon Digimon turned his head slightly to see the two children pursuing him. "Dammit." He cursed to himself as he ducked into an alleyway and began running as fast as he could.

"Impmon!" Makoto shouted, "Wait!!" Despite carrying a bunch of packages they were keeping up a pretty good pace.

Impmon growled and took a running leap over a large fence that obstructed his path, falling down into a large drainage ditch below. He landed running and soon found a pipe that he knew the kids wouldn't be able to leap up to and he leapt into it. only to slip on the water inside and bang his head. He started to scream, but then clamped both hands over his mouth and shut himself up. Soon enough he heard footsteps approaching and tries his best not to move for fear of making noise.

"Impmon!" Ai shouted, "Impmon, are you there?!"

Impmon put his hands over his ears, -No, no, no... you blasted...-

After a few minutes of searching, Impmon heard Makoto sigh, "He's not around here."

"I know..." Ai replied. Impmon blinked. She sounded actually sad. After a few moments she spoke again, on Mako-chan, Mom's gonna get onto us." She paused again, "Mako-chan, what're you doing? That's for-" There was the sound of something ripping open.

"Come on, he's got to be cold, right?"

"Well. yeah. but we don't even know if he-"

Ai's brother cut her off, "It can't hurt to try, Mom bought a bunch of them."

Ai sighed slightly before her voice brightened, "I guess... you're right. Can't hurt."

There were some sounds outside from them, but they were otherwise quiet from then on. Eventually he heard the children walking off, and when they were gone, Impmon stuck his head back out and looked around, "Geez..." He sighed and flipped down to the ground. only to almost land on a small, shoddily wrapped package. "What the..." He blinked and walked over to it. Kneeling down next to it he found "To Impmon" written on it. His eyes widened in surprise and he picked it up, tearing through it to find a sweater much to big for him and a note attached. It was hastily written it seemed, like it was rushed. Still, he was able to read the characters on it well enough.

It read "To Impmon,

Even if you don't seem to like us anymore, but we didn't want you to be freezing outside.

-Ai & Makoto"

He blinked hard and looked back at the shirt, "Why... would they..."

"This is stupid..." Impmon told himself for the twentieth time as he hopped across rooftops in a suburban area. Eventually he reached the house he was looking for; where those kids lived last he saw them, "So... stupid..." He fell down to the backyard and took a deep breath, then went to a window and peaked through it. Growling, he punched the side of the house... the house had people in it, but none of them Ai, Makoto or their family. He slunk off away from the place and hugged the large sweater around him. Too large to wear, he had it tied around his neck with the sleeves, "Stupid... what was I thinking. I only need myself, after all."

Impmon awoke in an alleyway the next morning... to find himself covered in snow with more falling from the sky, "...shit." Said the demon simply as he pulled himself out of the snow. Shaking the stuff off as he walked, he soon came to a fire escape ladder, which he jumped to. Eventually he reached the top of the building and looked out at the city. Through the windows of other buildings he saw as he walked, he could see children with newfound presents, happy families. He ground his teeth together and came to a stop. He ripped the shirt off his neck and held it up in the air before tossing it down on the rooftop, "Stupid kids. stupid lousy brats!"

He looked up into the sky, "I don't need them! All they did was make my life a living hell!" He looked down at the present he had tossed down, tears suddenly welling up in his eyes, "...I... I don't need anyone to care about... stuff like that's nothing but an illusion people have to make them feel better... I can get along just fine like I am... I have so far..." Impmon scowled at the shirt and held his hands out, "SUMMON!" A fireball rose up in front of him and he aimed it, "FLAME!" The attack launched into the sweater, almost instantly incinerating it.

"Th... there..." He told himself, "I don't need anything to remind me of those... brats..." He reached up and rubbed his arms before sitting down and rolling up into a ball, "It's... pretty cold though." Placing his head on his knees, he closed his eyes, but not before a couple tears trickled out.

-The Digital World. Present Day.

Beelzebumon's fists balled up as he reached the entrance to the village. Almost as soon as he exited the passageway to it, he found a Yukidarumon leaping out at him, "Well, hello there stranger..."

Beelzebumon's eyes narrowed before he shot his hand out, his claw tearing through the snowman's chest. He barely had the time to know he had been attacked before he deleted and his data was loaded into the Demon Lord. His face adopted a feral grin as he felt his power increase ever so slightly and went into a sprint down the middle of the village, his claws tearing through the various Yukidarumon and Mojyamon that decided to get in his way. He loaded the data of each and every one before he found himself struck from the side. The Ultimate flipped around and found his arm encased in ice. Flexing it slightly, he broke the ice and looked around to find he had been attacked by a Panjyamon.

"You have some nerve attacking our village like this, monster..." The white furred lion man growled angrily.

Beelzebumon smirked and began to slowly approach the Panjyamon, "Only the strong deserve a place on this plane of existence." With a sudden movement, Beelzebumon leapt into the air, crossing his arms, "Darkness... Claw!" His claws began glowing with purple energy at that shout.

Panjyamon brought his sword out and his free fist back, "Ice Beast-" He didn't have the time to finish as Beelzebumon's claws easily seared through his body and it broke apart into data, which flew directly into his attacker.

Beelzebumon threw his head back and laughed, "Yes! More!"

"Hold it right there!" Beelzebumon turned his head slightly and saw a large, furry, viking-like Digimon with two large maces on his shoulder standing on a cliff above the village. A Vikemon. An Ultimate. If Beelzebumon could absorb his data....

Vikemon leapt down and hit the ground, the impact nearly tossing Beelzebumon off his feet. "Arctic Blizzard!" The Beast Man screamed, unleashing a might blast of freezing breath from him mouth. Beelzebumon leapt over the attack and nailed Vikemon in the head with a kick, but was then struck by the large Ultimate's fist and sent flying into the snow. Seeing his opportunity, Vikemon tossed one of his maces at Beelzebumon.

The biker growled and pushed himself up slightly, "Darkness Claw!" He sent a powered uppercut into the weapon, causing it to fly off in another direction. Beelzebumon looked for a moment at where it was headed. It would soon land in front of one of the igloos, where two Yukidarumon no bigger than human children stood, quaking with fear.

Acting on instinct instead of thinking about it, Beelzebumon grabbed the gun on his left leg and unleashed a single bullet from it's chamber. The projectile tore into and shattered the chain holding the mace, sending the spiked sphere flying off harmlessly over the small Digimon and the little house. Jerking his head back in the direction of the Vikemon, Beelzebumon grabbed the gun on his back and took aim, "Double Impact!"

Too big and slow to dodge the attack, the Vikemon suddenly found the bullets flying through his heart. With one final gasp, the Ultimate's body began to break apart.

Beelzebumon smirked and rose up, putting his guns back in their holsters. He prepared to absorb Vikemon's data before he froze. He heard the sound of something crying, then looked to see the two little Yukidarumon sobbing and hugging each other. He twitched slightly and looked up to see the Vikemon's data flying away. He let out a scream and ran as fast as he could towards the opening he had come through. None of the surviving members of the village were willing to fight him, so he had a clear path until he reached Behemoth.

Jumping on the bike, he gunned the gas and tore down the path, -What's wrong with me?! I should've just let them... I should've loaded that data... why... WHY?!- Beelzebumon blinked his eyes as they began to blur slightly, -No! I won't... I can't be weak... I am strong... I'm one of the strongest Digimon around now...- "I truly need no one anymore." He growled to himself, "And I must be strong... only then can I face the Tamers." He looked up slightly as new snow began to fall.

"I hate snow."

-The End

End Notes: I just KNOW something in the show will probably contradict me on Makoto and Ai here... but, oh well. :p I wanted to write this, so I did. ;


End file.
